pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock's Crobat
Brock |gender = MaleJE049: Hassle in the Castle |ability = Inner Focus (not yet activated) |debut = Clefairy and the Moon Stone |caughtwhere = Mt. Moon |location = With Brock |evolvesin = Hassle in the Castle Control Freak! |episodecaught = Clefairy and the Moon Stone |episodesuntilevolved = 159 episodes as a Zubat 31 episodes as a Golbat}} This Crobat is a / -type Pokémon that was originally caught as a Zubat by Brock. Personality Crobat was shown as a loyal, friendly and kind-hearted Pokemon, even in its evolutionary stages. As a Golbat, he and Pineco were shown to be caring towards its trainer, Brock, when he was sick, until it evolved into a Crobat when Brock cheered it to chase Team Rocket on air after stealing the Queen's artifacts. In The Mother of All Battles!, Crobat is also a navigator similar to all of Ash's bird Pokemon and is an expert in taking espionage as he demonstrates this by spying on the Pokemon Poacher Brothers and Team Rocket who are having a brief alliance despite the brothers used them to make a distraction for Ranger Mason and the other rangers to make their get away. This also informs his trainer Brock about their whereabouts. When it was taken care by Brock's younger brother, Forrest. Crobat retains its kind personality. Biography Brock captured Crobat as a Zubat when he spotted it on his way through Mt. Moon, but its capture wasn't seen. It was also used to team up with Ash's Butterfree against Team Rocket's Pokémon and both disperses the smoke using Whirlwind when both Jessie and James were retreated to stole the large Moon Crater guarded by a multiple of Clefairy. Before finding the Moon Crater, Brock feeds Zubat with his Pokémon food.IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone Brock encountered a doctor named Dr. Anna who had a female Zubat nicknamed Mimi. Brock used his Zubat to team up with Dr. Anna's Mimi to find the exit of the maze beneath the castle after Team Rocket stole most of the patient's food. Brock later used Zubat in a fight against Team Rocket. While battling, Zubat evolved into a Golbat and it managed to deflect Jessie's Arbok's Poison Sting with Wing Attack and knocked Team Rocket's Pokémon with a powerful Supersonic before being blasted off by Ash's Pikachu's Thunder Shock. Although Golbat's Supersonic also managed to wreck Dr. Anna's laptop, due to overloading that caused Brock to get rejected by her after she complimented about his Golbat, it became stronger.JE049: Hassle in the Castle Both Golbat and Pineco were the ones to guard Brock when he was sick as the former uses Supersonic to knock Brock down so that he could rest. Later, when Team Rocket stole most of Ash and Misty's Pokemon including Brock's Onix and Geodude, Golbat managed to slice the Meowth Balloon with Wing Attack, freeing everyone's Pokémon, forcing both Jessie and James to release both Arbok and Weezing to battle them. Due to Brock's near recovery, he fought them both using Golbat and Pineco as both of them managed to knock Arbok and Weezing with their headbutts allowing Onix to use Rock Throw on them and Pikachu to blast them away with his Thunder. In the end, both Golbat and Pineco guarded Brock until he fully recovered while dreaming about the three girls he encountered from his dream.JE077: Sick Daze Before it evolves into Crobat, Golbat was the only Pokemon who resisted the Queen's control made by Jessie and countering her control powers from the Queen's rod by using Supersonic. As Team Rocket escapes the premises with the Queen's artifacts, Golbat tries to chase them in air while being aided by Ash's Noctowl but Team Rocket manage to activate their rocket in a full speed. Golbat becomes desperate to chase them as Brock sees this and he loudly cheered him on as it evolved into a Crobat much to everyone's surprise and Brock's excitement and stating that his Crobat can catch Team Rocket now. Crobat flew faster to stop Team Rocket from escaping and used its Wing Attack to destroy their rocket and also protect the Queen's artifacts, forcing both Jessie and James to fight it, only to be blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.JE080: Control Freak! Brock used Crobat to hold Team Rocket's Pokémon off, to which it used its newly revealed Sonic Boom to knock them down.JE141: Lapras of Luxury Crobat was sent out to follow the robot manned by the Pokemon Poacher Brothers and to find their hideout. Crobat discovered Team Rocket was pledging allegiance towards the poachers. Although, they were used by them for their personal plans to distract Ranger Mason and the other rangers in the preservation area to make their own get away. Crobat informed Brock about their whereabouts as Ash, Ranger Mason, Misty and Brock proceeded through their hideout. But they were confronted by Team Rocket who rides the robot manned by the Pokemon Poacher Brothers who later rode off their Meowth Balloon to control their robot after Team Rocket is blasted off. JE148: Mother of All Battles Crobat is later been taken care of by Brock's younger brother, Forrest to his care as Brock travels to Hoenn to meet up with Ash and his new friends, May and Max. In Kanto, Crobat, along with Geodude, Flint's Golem and Onix, who finally evolved into a Steelix, reunited with Brock at the Pewter City Gym when he came back from his adventures in Hoenn and Kanto. After Brock gives his parents another chance after not knowing that Team Rocket is responsible for remodelling the Gym and stealing the Gym's Pokemon, Crobat is last seen with Geodude and Steelix waving goodbye along with Brock's family towards Brock, Ash, May and Max who are now travelling to the Battle Pyramid manned by Pyramid King Brandon. AG178: Grating Spaces! Crobat was later released by Brock to team up with Misty's Staryu and Ash's Lycanroc to save Ash's Pikachu along with his Alolan friends' Pokémon, who got captured by Team Rocket's Meowth robot as Meowth controls it. It uses its powerful Supersonic to counter Meowth's control allowing both Lycanroc and Staryu to destroy it with Accelerock and Bubble Beam. It was also seen with Brock when Jigglypuff puts them to sleep with its Sing. SM042: Alola, Kanto! Known moves Using Whirlwind Brock Zubat Supersonic.png Using Supersonic Brock Zubat Wing Attack.png Using Wing Attack |stage2 =Golbat |img2 = Brock Golbat Supersonic.png Using Supersonic Brock Golbat Wing Attack.png Using Wing Attack |stage3 =Crobat |img3 = Brock Crobat Supersonic.png Using Supersonic Brock Crobat Wing Attack.png Using Wing Attack Brock Crobat Sonic Boom.png Using Sonic Boom | Whirlwind; flying; IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone Supersonic; normal; IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone Wing Attack; flying; MS003: Pokémon The Movie 3 - The Spell of the Unown Sonic Boom; normal; JE141: Lapras of Luxury @ This move cannot normally be used by Crobat. }} Voice actor *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese and English) Trivia *He is male, because in episode 165 "Hassle in the Castle", Brock used him to impress a trainer who had a female Zubat. *In both the Japanese and English versions of the anime, he is voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki who is best known for playing James of Team Rocket in the original Japanese version and who also plays Misty's Staryu and Ash's Charizard. *Crobat is Brock's only -type Pokémon. *Brock's Crobat doesn't know any -type attacks. Gallery Brock Zubat.png|As Zubat Brock Golbat.png|As Golbat References pl:Crobat Brocka Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon